The delicious game
by its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: "Ok so tell me then Jinx," Jinx's back was fully pressed up against the wall as Kid Flash placed both his arms on either side of her, making escape impossible for her. "Tell me that to my face, tell me that you don't like me and you never want to join the good side." And with every word he spoke, his head inched closer and closer towards her. FKxJ -Takes place after lightspeed-


SO EXCITED! First time writing a Teen Titans Fanfic. but I have been a writer for 3 years so, here you guys go hope you enjoy!

Quote of the day: _People often say that motivation doesn't last. Well, neither does bathing, that's why we recommened it daily._

* * *

Jinx took a deep breath and exhaled a cloud of smoke into the San Francisco air. She clutched tighter to the sleeves of her dresses as she tried to warm up her body in the cold, crisp November air. It was just before the stroke of midnight and the H.I.V.E. Five team split up around town to commit numerous crimes around town. Even thought they were committing different crimes, the objective is to commit the crime as fast as you can and report back to base as fast as you can.

It should be a simple and easy crime….. Or, so Jinx thought.

-At the Museum-

The museum was bleak and silent when Jinx infiltrated the facility. She dropped down from the vent and land gracefully on the white tile floor, not making a single sound. Her cat-like pink eyes scanned the hallway for any museum guards or red lasers, but there was none.

"Perfect." Jinx smiled to herself as she made her way to the back of the museum and stop before a big, steel vault door. The enchanting sorceress rolled her eyes at the museum's supposedly 'most top secured' place in all of San Francisco's museums.

_'Might as well hand me the jewel, it's not like your gonna stop me.' _Jinx's thoughts only encouraged her to move forward with the plan and with an outstretched hand, a pink hex shot out from her hand and opened the heavy, one ton vault door. The pink eyed girl casually walked inside and looked around at the many artifacts the museum had to offer. She had to admit, they did look pretty fascinating but they were not the reason she came here for. Jinx head suddenly snapped up when she heard footsteps and males voices.

"Damn it." The teenage villain looked everywhere to hide and finally found that there were hanging lights from the ceiling. She climbed the steel shelves that held up the smaller artifacts and preformed a moon-salt at the top and grabbed hold of the light. She peered over the edge of the light to see two heavily armed guards, chatting and walking the premises. Jinx narrowed her eyes as they slowly made their way down the aisle of historic materials. Jinx looked up and to her advantage, she could see the whole warehouse from this height. Jinx found her lips curving into a smile when she found what she was looking for.

There, ….. at the end of the warehouse, was the necklace of Aphrodite.

_'Gotcha.' _The villainous made her way from light to light by using her amazing gymnastic skills and incredible sense of balance. As she reached the final light, her pink eyes caught sight of two guards in front of the beautiful necklace and the case it was concealed in. Jinx's lifted up her hand and her fingertips sparked with pink hexes as she shot then straight at the unsuspecting guards. The guards suddenly fell, not uttering or making a single sound as they were hunched over, on the ground in pain. Jinx jumped down from the ceiling and felling with a simple _'thud' _before making her way to the jewel, passing the slightly twitching guards.

She made her way up the steps and hex the glass box before grabbing the jewel from its soft, red cushion pillow. Jinx held up the necklace to the light and grinned. It was a had a simple silver chain with a red ruby in the middle. Jinx closed the necklace in her fist and started to walk towards the exit.

"I don't think that necklace is going to keep you warm from the cold weather outside." Jinx flinched and groaned in annoyance, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

She could recognize that voice ….. anywhere.

"What do you want Flash?" Jinx hissed and turn around to find a smirking Kid Flash leaning against the glass case.

"Oh you know, just stopping a beautiful villain from steal stuff. You know, the works." Flash smirked and gave Jinx his famous _'I know you want me'_ look. Jinx scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Flash, why is it that everytime I commit a crime, you have to be the one to stop me?" Jinx glared at Flash and he pushed himself off the case.

"Because who could resist spending time with such a beautifully, stunning lady like you?" Flash purred and took a few steps closer towards Jinx. The cat eyed teenager growled and took a step back.

"Why don't you cut the crap and fight me already?!" Jinx shot a series of hexes and Flash dodged them with ease and he went straight for Jinx. He gave a gentle shove to her side and she slid back a few feet. The pink hair sorceress snapped her head up and saw that Flash was gone. Jinx tensed up and climbed back up to the lights. She jumped from light to light, heading back to the exit of the museum. She heard the sirens go off and seen red lights flash as she ran out of the museum and into the cold streets of San Francisco.

* * *

She knew he was watching …..

She knew he was playing with her ….

It was only a matter of time before the lion came out to play with the lamb …..

….

…...

….

"Achoo!" Jinx sneezed and shook her head. "Damn, cold weather."

"I told you that necklace isn't gonna keep you warm!" Jinx sighed.

… He was already here.

"FLASH! Show yourself now!" Jinx took a stance and wait for a blur of red and yellow to come out before her. A few seconds of silence went by before the same voice called out again.

"Did you know you are so hot when your mad?" The voice purred. Jinx lowered her shoulder for a second before pink flames were visible in her eyes.

"I said come out here now!" Jinx demanded and threw hexes at random trashcans and cars. Jinx felt a gush of wind blow by and she felt something sharp in her hand. She looked down to see the necklace gone and was replaced by a rose. Jinx looked down at the rose and growl.

"Why won't you fight me!?" She throw the rose at the ground and stomped on it.

"Awe, whats the matter kitty-cat? Am I making you mad?" Jinx heard a heart filling laugh before she decided to end this game of charades. Her fingers sparkle pink for a second before she saw Kid Flash trip over a hole in the street. He collided with a pile of trash bags and when he poked his head out, he showed a toothy grin. Jinx shook her head and shot a hex at him. Flash ran before it made contact with him and trash exploded everywhere.

Jinx gasp when she felt a sudden presence behind her.

"Awe Jinxy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you where trying to hurt me back there. But I know you wouldn't do that." The sorceress felt a warm sensation on her cheek but it quickly went away and she heard a laugh rip through the air. Jinx felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she realize that she had a kiss stolen from her.

"Hmmm, what do you need this necklace for?" Kid Flash cooed and placed the necklace in his fingers. Jinx sneered in response and saw her enemy atop a tiny coffee shop roof, approximately 10 feet away.

"The Necklace of Appropriate, eh? Baby, hasn't anyone told you, you don't need this crummy little thing to make you look beautiful." Flash purred and shot Jinx a seductive look.

"It's not for looks. It for something else, so you better give it back before I make you!" Jinx hands were in fists and she bared her teeth at the superhero teen. Flash held amusement and lust in his eyes as he put the necklace around his neck.

"How do I look?" Flash teased and struck a pose. In response, a pink hex was shot his way. Flash quickly dodged it and landed on a coffee shop table.

"Awww Jinxy, you need to learn to play nice with your future boyfriend. It could create serious cracks in our relationship." Jinx blushed and shot a series of hexes his way.

"I thought I was suppose to be irresistible to any woman with this necklace on, oh wait … I already am without it!" The super powered teen laughed as he disappeared once more into the night.

"You irresistible with the help of a necklace? Ha!" Jinx laughed. "You were never good looking to begin with!" With those words said, Kid Flashed stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at Jinx.

"What, what did you say?" Kid flashed looked stunned and hurt. Jinx rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You heard me, you were never good looking, always annoying, too cocky, and could never get a girl friend so you just flirt with anything that has a vagina!" Jinx barked and crossed her arms. Flash dropped his shoulders and held pain and hurt in his eyes.

"So if you want my advice, pretty boy, I say you should hand me my necklace, hand up your mask, and stop trying to flirt with girls! It doesn't matter if your the world's best or worst flirt because your a good guy and you know what they say about good guys, good (nice) guys finish last! As in, your never gonna get anything from anybody. So just hand over my necklace and leave ME ALONE!" Jinx screeched and held out her hand.

A moment of silence passed.

…...

…...

…..

Jinx pink eyes slowly widen as she saw Kid Flash hung his head down and not move at all. He didn't move and Jinx looked him up and down. There was silence for a few seconds before Jinx remembered that her team was probably waiting for her back at the base. But first, she had to deal with a possibly hurt Kid Flash. Knowing that she wasn't really good with these types of situations, she tried to take back what she said.

"Umm .. Flash are you-?"

"So you think I'm a boy who flirts with anything in a skirt and has nothing go for him?" Flash asked in a plain voice with his head still down. Jinx, unsure of how she should response, just shook her head. She never seen Kid Flash like this before and to be honest, it scared her a little.

"Are you sure about that Jinx?" Jinx felt her heart beat fast and her stomach felt lighter as Kid Flash lifted up his head, revealing a shining smile and light blue eyes, swimming with a determination and seduction.

_'Ok it's official,'_ Jinx thought _'he finally lost it. Time to book it.'_

"Uhh, I should probably go back to my team mates so, umm …. destroy you later!" Jinx said in a rather quick fashion before turning on her heels to leave. She squealed when she turned around only to be meet face to face with a captivating, flirtatious Kid Flash.

And his face was so close to her's …... _dangerously close. _

Jinx swallowed hard and Kid Flash seemed to notice this and gave her a seductive look.

"Jinx." The way he whispered her name sent shivers up her spine.

The pink haired super villain took a step back and he took a step forward, she took a step back again and he took one forward, one back and one forward, another one followed by another and another. Jinx's back was finally met with a cold surface. She wanted to get off the chilling wall but if she did, her body would be connect with Kid Flash, so she stood perfectly still. Somehow they ended up in a deserted, dark alley with no light beside the full moon. Her cotton candy pink orbs never dared to break the stare with his light, sky blue ones.

"Ok so tell me then Jinx," Jinx's back was fully pressed back against the wall as Kid Flash placed both his arms on either side of her, making escape impossible for her.

"Tell me that to my face, tell me that you don't like me and you never want to join the good side." And with every word he spoke his head inched closer and closer towards her. By now, their faces were so close to each other, she could feel his hot breath on her. Jinx stay motionless as she was lost into Flash's eyes. Her knees buckles, her heart was beating fast, and her light pink blush grew to a scarlet red. She felt faint and all giggly inside.

"I .. um .. d-do … do no- …. uhhh." Flash smirked, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. All he needed to do was give her a little push and he knew exactly how to do it.

He leaned close enough so his lips were barley brushing against her. Jinx's eyes were half way close as she place a hand on Flash's arm and brought her body a bit closer to Kid Flash.

"Jinx." He whispered.

"Flash." She breathed.

Flash's arms slid down from the wall and they slithered around Jinx's small waist. They bother savored the moment for few seconds before they both slowly started to move in. Their were only millimeters away before a familiar, male voice called out.

"JINX!" The two love birds eyes snapped open and looked up. A gigantic floating eye was seen in the air, looking all around for something. When the floating eye catch Jinx's cat eyes, the sudden warmth and comfort vanished off of her.

"Guys, I found her!" Jinx blinked twice before she jumped up to the rooftop to meet the boy with the floating, ginormous eye. Not a second later, she was met with the rest of her team mates.

"Hey Jinx, what took you so long?" See-more landed in front of the H.I.V.E. leader with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah it's almost one. Why did it take you an hour to commit a crime?" Mammoth added.

"Its time to go home, now." Jinx demanded. She pursed her lips together and kept a straight face as she walked past her team members and headed straight for the Tower. Her teammates exchanged a glace for a second before shrugging it off and followed their leader. Jinx suddenly felt a sudden gush of wind and she smiled. She looked down at her hand to see a fully bloomed, red rose and a tiny note written on a piece of paper that red,

_'This isn't over.' _

_'no.' _Jinx thought. _'Not, by a long shot.'_

* * *

So, what do you guys think? :D I've been watching Teen Titans on Boomerang for about the past week and I saw the episode call _'Lightspeed'_ and I just had to write a fanfic. one shot about it. What do you guys think? DO you think I captured the character's actions and diologue right? C: Well, I know the characters maybe a little off but I did it for you guys! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! **And** if i get enough reviews, I might add another chapter to this ;)!


End file.
